The Rugrats Movie
Justin Quintanilla's movie-spoofs of "The Rugrats Movie". It appeared on YouTube on September 30, 2016. Cast - Tommy Pickles - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) - Chuckie_Finster - Dinko (Pet Alien) - Phil DeVille - Eric Needles (Sidekick) - Lil DeVille - Vana Glama (Sidekick) - Angelica Pickles - Melba Manners (Pet Alien) - Dil Pickles - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me 1 & 2) Baby Herman Original (Roger Rabbit) - Reptar Wagon/Herself - Lightning McQueen (Cars) - Monkeys/Herself - Minions (Despicable Me 1 2 & Minions) - Wolf - Purple Minion (Despicable Me 2) - Herself - Gumpers (Pet Alien) - Herself - Flip (Pet Alien) - Herself - Trevor Troublemeyer (Sidekick) - Herself - Kitty Ko (Sidekick) - Didi Pickles - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) - Stu Pickles- Gru (Despicable Me 1 & 2) - Grandpa Lou Pickles - Pa Grape (VeggieTales) - Drew Pickles - Woody (Toy Story 1 2 & 3) - Charlotte Pickles - Fa Mulan (Mulan 1 & 2) - Betty DeVille - Frances (Cats Don't Dance) - Howard DeVille - Rex (Toy Story 1 2 3 & Toons) - Susie Carmichael - Gabby (Pet Alien) - Rex Pester - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) - Spike - Mel (The Secret Life of Pets) - Lucy Carmichael - Petuina (VeggieTales) - Minka Kropotkin - Mrs. Jewels - (Wayside) - Grandpa Boris Kropotkin - Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) - Goat - Scrat (Ice Age Trilogy) - Aunt Mirram - Miss Mush (Wayside) - Dr. Lipschitz - Grandpa George (VeggieTales) - Igor - Timon (The Lion King 1 & 1½) - Serge - Pumbaa (The Lion King 1 & 1½) - Circus TV Announcer - Ranger Margaret - Rapunzel (Tangled) - Ranger Frank - Flynn Rider (Tangled) - Chaz Finster - Bob The Tomado (VeggieTales) - United Express Driver - Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) - Woman Guest - Maurecia (Wayside) - Male Guest - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) - Nurse - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) - Air Crewman - Louis (Wayside) - Lt. Klavin - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) - NewBorn Babies - Cartoons'''' Tommy138-resimage v-original w-1472.png|Tommy Cadle as Tommy Pickles|link=Tommy Cadle Dinko.png|Dinko as Chuckie Finster|link=Dinko Eric-Needles-cartoon-networks-sidekick-32643599-160-300.png|Eric Needles as Phil DeVille|link=Eric Needles Vana-cartoon-networks-sidekick-32646899-160-300.png|Vana Glama as Lil DeVille|link=Vana Glama Melba manners steckbrief.gif|Melba Manners as Angelica Pickles|link=Melba Manners Foto-2-agnes-en-gru-2,-mi-villano-favorito-799.jpg|Agnes Gru as Dil Pickles|link=Agnes Gru Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png|Lightning McQueen as Reptar Wagon/Herself|link=Lightning McQueen Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-9515.jpg|Minions as Monkeys/Herself|link=Minions Evil minion purple dm.jpg|Purple Minion as Scar Snout|link=Evil Minion Gumbers.png|Gumpers as Herself|link=Gumpers Flip.png|Flip as Herself|link=Flip Trevor-Troublemeyer-cartoon-networks-sidekick-32652299-160-300.png|Trevor Troublemeyer as Herself Kitty-Ko-cartoon-networks-sidekick-32643617-160-300.png|Kitty Ko as Herself Lucy wilde dm2.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Didi Pickles|link=Lucy Wilde Gru As Quasimodo.jpeg|Gru as Stu Pickles|link=Gru Pa grape 2014.png|Pa Grape as Grandpa Lou Pickles|link=Pa Grape Sheriff Woody.png|Woody as Drew Pickles|link=Woody Pngmulan.jpg|Mulan as Charlotte Pickles|link=Mulan Frances Albacore-0.jpg|Frances as Betty DeVille|link=Frances Rex in Toy Story.jpg|Rex as Howard DeVille|link=Rex Gabby104-resimage v-original w-1472.png|Gabby as Susie Carmichael|link=Gabby Mr nezzer happy to hear sings 2.png|Mr. Nezzer as Rex Pester|link=Mr. Nezzer Bax max me wax.png|Max as Spike|link=Max Petunia 2014 vtith.png|Petuina as Lucy Carmichael|link=Petuina Mrs-jewls-wayside-29.jpg|Mrs. Jewels as Minka Kropotkin|link=Mrs. Jewels MrCrocker.png|Denzel Crocker as Grandpa Boris Kropotkin|link=Denzel Crocker Scrat ice age.jpg|Scrat as Goat|link=Scrat Miss-mush-wayside-the-movie-8.48.jpg|Miss Mush as Aunt Mirram|link=Miss Mush George.jpg|Grandpa George as Dr. Lipschitz|link=Grandpa George Timon in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Timon as Igor|link=Timon Pumbaa in the first film.jpg|Pumbaa as Serge|link=Pumbaa Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Ranger Margaret|link=Rapunzel Flynn Rider.jpg|Flynn Rider as Ranger Frank|link=Flynn Rider Bob the Tomato in VeggieTales.jpg|Bob The Tomado as Chaz Finster|link=Bob The Tomado Lunt veggietales in the house.jpg|Mr. Lunt as United Express Driver|link=Mr. Lunt Character large 332x363 maurecia.jpg|Maurecia as Woman Guest|link=Maurecia Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|Bomb as Male Guest|link=Bomb ABMovie_Matilda.png|Matilda as Nurse|link=Matilda Louis-wayside-12.6.jpg|Louis as Air Crewman|link=Louis (Wayside) Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Lt. Klavin|link=Princess Odette Slidep5.png|Mel as Spike Original|link=Mel Clipherman.gif|Baby Herman as Dil Pickles Original Trailer Only|link=Baby Herman Category:The Rugrats Movie movie-spoofs